2nd Sunday session
The Alarm bells rang clearer then the sky above. An early moon showed itself on the horizon as the adventurers charged the shores near the fortress. Booming canon fire overide that sound quite effectively. Crowle was first and fastest amongst the group and spoted the great longboats filled with soldiers from the ships they had attacked. The whistling of bolts should have warned Valius as he crouched near a box but yet a bolt found his arm digging deeply. Rak appeared in the ramparts near the cannons calling to the guards with a clarion clear vioce. His white scales shining in the sun. Rak was one of a rare breed not seen but as a freak. Yet these mean drew much strength from him, his proud demeanor, the magnifecence of his ancestral blood. Their steps begun to hurry and hands steady. The canons continued to fire but the shots were still wide. The bolts slammed into many guards and one nasty one found Rak with uncanny accuracy. The longboats reached the dock and soldiers began to storm the area. Lithe Nailo master of an unarmed fist reached just in time to help. Crowle quickly dispatched a guard but one was able to reach Valius, who's fear took control letting a mace slam him unconscious and bleeding onto the ground. Nailo retaliated quickly pouncing upon the guard who struck his short time companion. His fists lightning fast knocking the man into the water. He saw Valius weaken, his chest begin to stop rising for breath. Hurried he knelt and placed his hands upon him. Feeling the weakening in his companion he frantically tried to stop his bleeding and felt something unknown leave him. An energy he would just now begin to understand, one his master had called Ki. Valius though was in the midst of a vision. One of a giant golden tiger whose strips were white, eyes wise and deep beyond belief. Valius remembered something he had never realized, he was just a boy, too young to remember. The creature approached him, yet he wasn't afraid, more entranced then anything. It's body rippled with strength, then another mans hand gripped him and pulled him away from the vision and a breath gasped into him. Light flooding his eyes as soldiers fought all around him. Rak fell to another bolt in this time. Though the soldiers around him jumped to help him stabilizing his wounds quite quickly. The cannons found their targets finally ripping some of the longboats apart. The rest retreated from the shore. But sharp eyes spotted boats docked farther down the shore. All of them began to spring into action. Moving and refusing to be cowed by the vicious attacks. The party saw smoke rising into the sky from the direction of the local Church of Tempus, God of Storms. THey rushed and as they neared Valius felt a change deep inside him and it grew frighteningly quickly. A ferociousness and primal instinct he had never known. Initially he fought it trying to quell it but the eyes in his vision stared so intently into his own soul. His teeth began to elongate and as he struggled he saw the low moon and his mind had one thought, 'what if this power is the moon of my soul?' With that realization instead of fighting he embraced it fully, let it ripple through him like a wave washing over his body. His eyes became clear, he felt his hair grow and spread and his bones cracked. Leaping fully into the air the power changed him as fast as a bolt of lightning, leaving his senses reeling in its new sharpness. Enemies loomed ahead of him now, or were they prey? Valius' new eyes saw the grace inf Crowle's movements, the perfect and smooth motions he completed to reload his weapons were an entrancing dance of death. Each motion wasted no energy and accomplished what he wanted. It was beautiful and haunting. He could see the polished scales of Rak's skin through his armor. He could see the shimmering cold as Rak summoned a breath of ice so potent it froze an enemy solid. He saw Nailo, his own savior send crushing blows into the chest of an enemy soilder, Valius' own ears heard the cracking. Now with these eyes and ears he experienced so much more. He watched the whizzing bullets slam into his enemy just as Valius pounced upon him ripping and tearing flush beneath claw and tooth. He smelled death, an old man beaten and surrounded clutching something to his chest. The party approached after so quickly dispatching the enemies. The old man whose eyes faded slightly locked onto Crowle's eyes, "Take this. It is what they want and cannot fall into the hands of the Dothkari. Take it to Windriver, the Temple of... Zeverlin. Don't fail...." With these finals words he let a glowing orb slip from his fingers. His body going slack in death, his final breath rattling his chest. Crowle bent picking the orb up gently, "we cannot let his sacrifice go to waste. If we can we shall fulfill your wishes old man." With care he pushed the old man's eyelids closed and set two coins upon them. "For the Riverman." Crowle turned to the others, "we should head to the temple to see if there are any more casualties! Who's with me!?" In response each of them yelled or roared with fervent battle lust. Valius a great golden tiger bounded ahead with Nailo, who's feet and agility matched the great beasts own natural abilities. The scent of blood and gunpowder filled the air around them as they came upon a war torn church. Windows lay smashed and healers scrambled from one of to another. As the party showed up Valius shifted back now an exhausted elf laying on the cold stone. His heart elated and soared but at the same time came crashing down with the horror of what had happened. This town, now in ruin might not be standing if it were not for his rag tag group. Another had joined them at the Church. Isonade stood proud as ever, his tattoos lay bare and smeared with blood. His hair stood erect and waved ever so slightly in the wind from the seas. His armor glistening in the wet spray from the shore. His weapon was smeared with blood as he shoved dead invaders into a pile. Its long haft a shining polished white, tipped with a tooth from some colossal beast of the seas. He looked upon the group, "What took so long?"A few Clerics rushed to the party and laid magical hands upon them. The wounds sealing and healing without trace of ever happening. Leaving only dried blood where they were. They blessed them as the group looked through the small temple finding someone that had taken charge of the others as he sent many priests back and forth helping many lined in cots and and wounded soildiers leaned against walls. Still vigilant no matter their wounds. Crowle approached catching the young man's attention. The priests hair was greying early and his eyes reflected wisdom beyond his younger features. The robes he wore were blood stained and showed wear from a hard day. He walked with a slight limp long since healed. "What can I help you with?" Crowle conveyed what had happened with the old man in the streets and the young priest's face sagged with sadness. His shoulders slumped slightly, "He was our head priest. I know not what he spoke of with this orb but if it was his dying wish then it must be done." He looked back upon those scrambling around him, "I would come with you but now I must take charge of this congregation." Nailo walked up to Crowle and placed a hand upon his shoulder to address him directly. "We should look for more threats around the city and check up on the duke. I heard he was safely in his home from one of the guards. This place is as set as it will be." Nailo motioned for the others to follow and started a quick jog. Intentionally slowing so that the others would be able to keep up with his gait. The motions were lithe and easy, for more then his natural blood would have allowed, training showed. Hard years of training. The group approached the duke's manor. Something seemed off, wrong and out of place. The guards were missing and it was far too quiet. There were no sounds of nature inside the walls. Main doors seemed locked so Crowle crawled through a window and one by one everyone but Valius went inside the home. Valius kept watch outside. "We should split up and search room by room," Crowle's voice was hushed to match the home's intense nature. On silent feet everyone split into separate groups coming through the home. Each finding empty eyes of dead guards. Their necks broken and skulls dented. Crowle silently prowled up the stairs, his feet feather soft on each step. Slowly he approached the master bedroom. The door stood slightly ajar ahead of him and he sidled up quietly peaking through the gap. Two bodies lay inside the room. Each stripped bare and left in a grotesque position. When closer Crowle noticed their skulls had been ripped upon and their brains removed. It would have made a lesser man lose his lunch. The woman's skull was left much the same but the gross macabre of her naked form forced even Crowle to cover her to distance himself from such a sight. He crouched over what he recognized as the Duke's body and looked more closely at the wounds. He inspected closely that it looked like something had bitten into his head and ripped it away savagely. His mind flashed to images of Valius turning into a beast. Though he had been with him so he wasn't suspect in this murder. Something was off, it couldn't be a Vampire, they didn't kill so grotesquely. Believing themselves above their savage nature. Still though this was puzzling, he didn't know of a creature that killed in such a manner. As he mused the others stumbled upon the scene. Rak and Nailo shook their heads softly and didn't approach clearly disturbed by this. Something about the room felt tainted. Crowle saw a flash of cloaked robes move from shadows in the hall and dart towards the main hall. He moved without hesitation to chase the figure. Bursting out the main doors he drew one of his pistols and aimed quickly and accurately sending a lead ball zinging past Valius into the man's leg. Valius pounced upon the figure rippling and changing yet again into his inner beast. Quickly the figure wriggled to face the group and his hood fell away revealing the Duke's son who they had met the day before. He was shocked and horrified, clear worry for his own life was evident on his face. "Please don't kill me too..." he whimpered. The group looked amongst themselves and pulled away from the poor boy. Isonade approached and called upon his god to heal the boy's leg and helped him stand. "What happened in there?" "I thought you had killed them. You didn't, did you?" Crowle stepped forward, "no, something much more dangerous killed them. I know not what." He motioned towards the house, "It is not safe and now that they are dead you must be placed in charge. Have you some where safe to stay?" "I'm safe at the Monastry. My master and her companions can protect me." His response was weak but somewhere deep laced with confidence. "Then go. Be safe and return when you can. We much look for whatever did this." Crowle looked to the others and noticed that much of the day had slipped by. The sky turned orange and blood red above, "We should look for quarters. Does everyone know where they will stay?"Crowle looked at the others and a mischievous smile spread over his face, "I myself will be going to the Gypsy Tart. The best brothel in town." Little did the others know that it was also a den of knowledge and with the right coin you could learn almost anything. He watched Valius step forward, "Tart sounds nice. Been far too long since I spent time with a woman." Rak turned to Isonade speaking in the tongue of Sea elves, "You want to got get some Brew. My treat for the first round?" The two exchanged what appeared like tense looks before guffawing loudly. No more need for words now, only ale and laughter. Nailo looked at the others and shook his head lightly. How could they be so easy going after a day of violence and horror? Some people must just be stronger, or had already seen much worse in their days. He spoke quietly, "I'll spend the night on Tempus Travels if any of you need me." So the party split their separate ways. Some seeking the warm company of women, others the laughter of good company and fun games. Crowle though had too many questions to sleep soundly. After watching Valius depart with the odd request of bathing with a boxum lady Crowle approached the lady running the brothel at the moment, but she too looked worried. "What seems to be bothering you? Doesn't seem you're used to telling others what to do." She looked at him surprise evident on her face. After stumbling on some words she spoke, "the Mistress hasn't returned after a private visit with the Duke. I'm worried his wife stumbled upon him in a public manner. She usually returns by now." Nervously this mousy girl bit her nails. Obviously far more distracted then she was previously. Crowle though knew now who the woman was. He masked that knowledge, there wasn't a need to ruin this girl's night. He asked for some company and departed for the night. Spending most of it asking about if anything too strange was going on. Searching for signs of his hated Vampire nemesis. When the lady fell asleep he stood silently looking out his own window.When the sun rose it found the party to be quicker, each meeting at the docks to their boats. Some clutched their heads and looked at each other with laughter still evident in their eyes. The seas were quiet until the sound of horn blowing and responses from the town guards picked up. A lot of the noise came from the Duke's home. With but a quick glance towards one another they departed quickly. Their feet hitting the pave stones quickly as they made fast time. Guards swarmed carting out two bodies wrapped in white sheets. Many of them were yelling for the Duke's son but yet no one could find him. Some people even dispatched themselves to the monastry to look for him there. The party looked amongst themselves, confused that the son would be missing. Crowle looked and watched Valius change once more to his other form. Still feeling uneasy about his compatriots power. He watched the Tiger start sniffing the ground and slowly moving forward. He knew then what he was doing, "everyone lets split up and find what might be going on." Valius followed the scent he remembered. The bloody bandage stuck in his mind and he made his way following the scent on the wind. The trail led him to the docks though and disappeared into the seas. Valius stomach sank and he changed back into his elven body. Still feeling out of place no matter what form he took. He left swiftly finding his compatriots and informing them of what he had found out. Each of them agreed to talk more upon the boat. The Boat rocked gently on the waves. The table they had set up cramped in the small private quarters they were allowed. Crowle related what he had learned and saw Valius' face go pale. "You know what could have done this, don't you?" "I've only heard them in myth," Valius voice shook slightly with fear. "They are called Illithids, creatures from another world, another existence. They shouldn't even exist on our world. They are one of many Abberations that the Gods had destroyed...." His eyes glazed over with worry. "If they are back... I know now what is in store for our world." Crowle looked somewhat taken aback. What had shaken this elf so that maybe some creature from a story might exist. His eyes darted to the others, "Well we have some options but all of them are leading to the seas. I'm sure Bruenor will give up passage. The only strong lead we have currently is to go to Windriver. Luck has it that the next stop is that city. We shall look for Dathkari ships on the way." Unknowingly Crowle had stepped into the position of leader in this group. All of them now bonded by what had happened. With the day nearing midway the group helped load the ship and head out to sea. Little did they know an unknown danger stalked them even now.The sun was setting causing the skies to turn blood red. The light fading as Bruenor sent Valius up the mast to look for threats. Valius hoped up the ropes and climbed quickly and easily taking his spot as watchman. His eyes followed the birds and saw some fish darting around in the water. All nature surrounded them now, all of it far more peaceful then he had ever imagined. The life he lead before this felt empty hollow and filled with unending sadness. Even now though with violence looming around him now he was free. He was able to feel elation and happiness. Then something in his stomach dropped warning him of something wrong. The fish swam deep and quickly and the birds scattered Valius spotted a gargantuan shadow moving through the water. His voice hollering to the crew below. However he felt something alien probe his brain. Wrestling to control him he pushed it aside struggling but others below became wooden in movement. Approaching one another weapons drawn. Valius called to the wood and summoned vines and grass to sprout and grasp at those on deck and jumped out the crow's nest changing on the way down to land on paws and see the situation from another perspective. Already Rak walked up on Crowle who had been manning the harpoon launcher. The blow he delivered was soft and didn't do much damage but Isonade walked up delivering a crushing blow to Rak who didn't bother to even defend himself. Some of the crew became entangled as Valius compatriots came to there senses. All but Crowle who whirled the launcher and put a harpoon through Nailo's left arm. Four slithering tentacles slammed into the boat before a monstrosity hauled itself out of the water flipping to slam a giant tail into the side of the boat. Thankfully the crushing blow missed by bare inches as wood snapped and ropes whipped up now loosened. Valius paused as he mind filled with rage as the three red eyes swept passed him. He moved a blur as the boat was rocked again ignoring his companions battling each other. He shrugged off a blow from one of the crew possessed and out of his mind and crouched ready to pounce upon the beast. It hauled itself into a flip that would surely snap the boat in half. Valius pounced sending himself into the beast and knocking it off course. Its grey skin was covered in a thick mucus that would make clawless creatures be shed off it. In this state though Valius driven mad by his own anger began to tear into the Abberant beast. Ignoring the foul taste as he bit into it. The creature jerked as a harpoon slammed into its side. As the battle began to turn and the crew now free from it's grasp on their minds it did something unexpected. It started pulling the boat underwater from the roped harpoons in its sides. Valius couldn't control himself as he tore into the foul anomaly even as tentacles slammed into his muscled back. Even as the water began to block out the light. Suddenly the beast no longer fought the ships wieght and began to plunge down into the dark. A shimmering light hit the creature and suddenly Valius eyes saw Crowle desperately hanging onto the rope. Also determined to fight the beast. Valius could live with throwing his own life away. But he couldn't let his compatriot follow. He let go and did his best to push against his friend. Shifting back into his elven form he helped his friend to the surface. Together they breathed deep the salty air of the sea and looked at the damaged boat. Quickly they found their way onboard. Soaked, frightened but somewhere deep, elated.